Fluid handling apparatus, such as butterfly valves, have been provided with external indicators permitting visual observation of the relative operational positioning of the disk of the valve wherein the rotatable spindle to which disc is mounted is actuated through a driven gear and a driving worm gear mounted on a shaft connected to a handle wheel of the valve assembly. Generally, visual observation of the operational positioning of the spindle of such a valve assembly requires relatively close visual inspection, e.g. 5 to 10 feet, and in particular from that side of the assembly valve on which the driving gear therefor is disposed. Thus, in the event of a disabling condition of the plant in which such valve assembly is included, it would be necessary to require operating personnel to come into close proximity to each such valve assembly to ascertain operational setting thereby possibly exposing such operating personnel to dangerous and hazardous situations.